Lequel de nous deux est le plus grand idiot ?
by Orphenor
Summary: [ TRAD ] Sherlock Holmes n'a aucune notion du temps. Il adore se présenter chez Molly à n'importe quelle heure - de jour comme de nuit -, et lui demander de l'aider à résoudre des crimes. Mais est-ce réellement ce qu'il veut ?


Disclamer de la traductrice : Ces personnages sont tirés de la magnifique série de Gatiss/Moffat diffusée sur la BBC, elle même inspirée des œuvres du célèbre Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. De plus, je ne suis que la traductrice de ce one shot écrit par Sherlockian87 sous le titre « Which One of Us is the Bigger Idiot? ». Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce travail.

ENJOY !

**Lequel de nous est le plus grand idiot ? -**

« Molly ! » _Rebond._ « Molly ! » _Rebond._ « Molly debout! » _Rebond._

Elle gémit, roulant sur le ventre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le seul Détective Consultant au monde soit assis sur son lit, rebondissant sur le matelas.

« Molly ! » Il avait arrêté et commençait maintenant à sembler légèrement agacé. « Tu ne veux pas m'aider à résoudre des crimes ? »

Elle gémit de nouveau. « Sherlock, c'est le milieu de la nuit ! »

Il laissa échapper un fort soupir. « Le crime n'a pas d'horaire fixe ! »

Elle grogna dans son oreiller. « La criminalité ne paie pas, contrairement à mon travail ! Mon travail, là où je dois me rendre au petit matin, est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de mon sommeil ! »

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda, notant que le con n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son Belstaff et son écharpe. Avait-il honnêtement pensé qu'elle allait simplement bondir hors du lit et partir immédiatement avec lui en courant ?

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » Il boudait, à présent.

Elle roula des yeux. « Laquelle préfères-tu , une pathologiste reposée qui t'accueille avec un sourire et des autopsies, ainsi qu'avec quelques bouts de corps que tu pourras emporter chez toi OU une pathologiste privée de sommeil remontée après toi qui te jettera finalement hors de la morgue ? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, rapidement. « Ahh. C'est noté. » Il se frotta lentement la mâchoire, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce que ça faisait d'être confrontée au mauvais coté de Molly.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, laissant échapper un bâillement. « Tu peux rester si tu veux. Si tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. » lui dit-elle d'un air endormi.

Il hocha la tête et se leva avant de retirer son manteau et de dérouler son écharpe. Il déposa les deux sur une chaise dans le coin et se dirigea vers la penderie. Il prit le pyjama qu'il gardait toujours à son appartement et quitta ensuite la chambre.

Les yeux de Molly s'étaient fermés mais se rouvrir lorsqu'elle sentit le creux du lit. Il s'était allongé à son coté, tirant la couette sur ses longues jambes. Ses boucles noires formaient un contraste saisissant avec le blanc de la taie d'oreiller. Elle le regarda en silence pendant quelques instants avant qu'un petit rire ne monte dans sa gorge.

Sherlock tourna la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si amusant, exactement ? »

Elle avala son rire en repliant ses bras sous son oreiller. « Toi, tu es ridicule. »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle eu à nouveau un petit rire.

« Pour un génie, tu peux être tout à fait idiot parfois. Tu n'as pas à venir avec de faux prétexte simplement pour entrer dans mon lit. Si tu veux dormir ici, dors ici. Honnêtement, ça ne me dérange pas. » Elle nicha sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Molly avait presque réussi à se rendormir quand soudain, elle sentit une paire de lèvres chaudes se presser contre sa joue.

« Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine d'essayer de te cacher quelque chose ? » Sa voix était sorti dans un timbre profond, la chaleur de son souffle dansant sur sa joue.

Elle rit à nouveau, en gardant les yeux fermés alors qu'il frottait le bout de son nez contre sa mâchoire. Son souffle haleta quand il remplaça son nez par ses lèvres. Un soupir presque indéchiffrable lui échappa quand il commença à semer des baisers légers comme une plume sur sa peau.

« Résoudre des crimes, mon cul. », elle siffla lorsqu'il glissa soudainement sa main sous le t-shirt qu'elle portait.

Il laissa lentement échapper un soupir qui lui chatouilla l'oreille. La main qu'il avait sous le vêtement commença à lui caresser le dos. « Ça me semblait, grogna-t il, une très bonne raison pour venir ici. » Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

« Au milieu de la nuit ? »

Il soupira et retira sa main de sa chemise avant de rouler sur le dos. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle le regarda. Même dans la faible lumière elle pouvait dire qu'il fixait le plafond.

« Oh arrête de bouder. J'étais juste en tain de te taquiner. » Elle se redressa en position assise. « Sherlock, pouvons-nous arrêter ça, s'il te plais? Si tu veux être avec moi, alors sois avec moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, » a t-il craché, regardant toujours fixement le plafond.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je continue de penser que tu te rendra compte que je ne vaux pas le coup. Qu'il y a un homme bien meilleur ailleurs. »

Molly croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Sherlock, tu es vraiment un idiot ! Tu es celui qui m'as dit que je devrais renoncer aux hommes ! Chacun de ceux avec qui je suis sorti a été un véritable déserta, pourquoi diable penses-tu que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un de mieux que toi ? » Elle laissa tomber ses bras sur le lit et se pencha en avant. « Pour moi, il n'y a pas de meilleur. »

Son regard quitta finalement le plafond et se posa sur elle. « Lequel de nous deux est le plus grand idiot ? »

Elle frappa solidement son bras avec le dos de sa main. Il attrapa son poignet et tira vers lui. Il tourna son corps de sorte qu'ils soient face à face.

« Vas-tu cesser de te faufiler dans mon appartement au milieu de la nuit ? » demanda-t elle.

Il baissa la tête sous son menton afin de presser un baiser, bouche ouverte, contre son cou. « Peut-être, » murmura-t il.

Elle soupira, prenant sa main pour la reposer contre sa hanche. Il continua ses baisers. Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il redressa la tête et le regarda. Elle le fixa de haut, attendant avec espoir.

« Si tu déménageais avec moi à Baker Street, il n'y aurait plus de raison pour moi de m'introduire dans _ton_ appartement. »

Molly resta bouche bée. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Il prit sa main et embrassa le creux de sa paume. « Doutes-tu de moi ? »

« Non, seulement j-je... Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.

Il embrassa de nouveau sa paume. « Bonne surprise ? »

« Oui, sans aucun doute. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son poignet. « C'est un oui, alors ? »

« Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais dire non ? »

Il laissa tomber sa main et nicha son bras autour de sa taille, moulant son corps contre le sien. Lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il sentit son sourire.

« Enfin tu m'embrasses ! » murmura-t elle lorsqu'il se séparèrent pour respirer.

Il sourit, l'air un peu trop content de lui. Il lui donna un autre baiser avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. « Dors, Molly, je ne veux pas que ma pathologiste soit grincheuse le matin. »

Elle roula des yeux mais déposa sa tête baissée contre sa poitrine. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, glissant sa main une fois de plus sous sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle fut à la dérive, sur le point de s'endormir, la voix profonde de baryton de Sherlock brisa le silence.

« Veux-tu déménager demain ? »


End file.
